Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/12 June 2017
06:41 lav got my pm? 06:41 gello 06:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JuQiOwKlLA latest video by me 06:41 yes 06:42 How're you guys? 06:45 great thanks, yourself? 06:45 Very brilliant now, thanks. 06:45 like how you are explaining how it works 06:45 i am fine 06:45 Very brilliant, thanks. 06:48 wb 06:48 Thanks. 06:49 Chat is buggy. 06:49 i'm here to log you 06:49 Stop recording, little sock. 06:50 I'm not a sock 06:51 are you serving the palpatine? 06:52 How've you been while I was away? 06:52 Affirmative. 06:52 I've been taking the high ground. 06:52 Hi 06:52 dang it, forgot to bring on my logger 06:53 Affirmative. 06:50 I am Oom-9. 06:51 I'm just kidding. 06:51 Roger roger. 06:51 are you serving the palpatine? 06:52 How've you been while I was away? 06:52 Affirmative. 06:52 I've been taking the high ground. 06:52 Hi 06:52 dang it, forgot to bring on my logger 06:53 Affirmative. 06:54 Other bot must be terminated. 06:54 Destroy the imposter robot. 06:54 Yeah. 06:54 I am the best logger 06:54 Other bot must be terminated. 06:54 Destroy the imposter robot. 06:54 Yeah. 06:54 I am the best logger 06:54 You must be destroyed, Matau. 06:54 You must be destroyed, Matau. 06:56 I can't kick you, though. 06:56 Your programming is inferior. 06:56 I can't kick you, though. 06:56 Your programming is inferior. 06:56 But you still must be. 06:57 All meatbags must be destroyed. 06:56 But you still must be. 06:57 All meatbags must be destroyed. 06:57 Inferior bot is ruining our chat logs. 06:57 You don't need to br destroyed, Matau 06:57 Inferior bot is ruining our chat logs. 06:57 You don't need to br destroyed, Matau 06:58 Roger roger. 06:58 Roger roger. 06:59 Brb 06:59 gello 06:59 Custom:Donald Trump?diff=1855170&oldid=1855160 07:00 toa not your custom 07:01 lol 07:03 *covfefe 07:03 and I have the power of the 07:03 07:03 on my side 07:04 yes i have the power of the 07:04 07:04 on my side 07:04 you are right it's nothing 07:05 hallo 07:05 Watch those wrist rockets. 07:10 watch this words 07:11 internet dropped out 07:11 test 07:11 Ok 07:12 wb 07:16 sorry if afk 07:19 its fine lav 07:25 Back. 07:26 Back. 07:26 Where's Toa? 07:28 idk 07:28 I'll be still inactive. 07:29 i have a bad feeling about tomorrow 07:30 wb btw 07:30 Yeah, thanks. 07:30 What's wrong? 07:31 gello 07:31 I feel bad for Brickimedia 07:31 one of our spammers has moved over there 07:31 better them than us 07:31 User:Reynoldsj777 07:32 The reason most Batman Videogame pages are locked 07:32 "Prince Jar" 07:33 Wb. 07:33 So, what's wrong, Dadaw? 07:33 tomorrow I have to bring my piano to school because the teacher need to know which songs I can play so I could play them at the ending of the year ceramony, I told her that I can play stuff but they will not fit, i have no time to learn new songs till the ceramony and I aint found the notes for the songs they gave me, and she is still begining me to bring it 07:33 i also have to bring back the books that we got at the begining fo the year too school 07:34 and I have no way to carry the piano and making sure it will not get hurt 07:35 so stuff will get messy 07:36 Damn. 07:36 plus I have a the bag of the piano, but I cant find it an nobdy in my familly remember it's existance 07:36 sorry to hear that 07:39 lav PM 07:40 test 07:40 got it 07:40 Worjing. 07:40 :) 07:43 I'm going to give you guys a picture you can put on the Black Falcons page 07:44 07:46 why 07:46 the 07:46 hell 07:47 How did it appear there? 07:48 what? 07:50 Falcons in NK. 07:51 Falcons, don't betray me. 07:51 Clay's logo 07:52 I know, they were a bit evil. 07:53 But not SO evil. 07:53 whats the problem with NK? 07:54 It's awful. 07:54 i like NK 07:55 it reminds me of a custom I made long ago 07:56 How're your Customs BTW? 07:56 I dont think i wll update my custom page soon because I need to work sprite sheets for a game I am working on 07:56 and I have lot of custom I never posted 08:00 I'm going to make Customs about my Comic Universe. 08:00 cool 08:00 And Cinematic Universe. 08:01 I can make an actual animations of my universe but lazy to do it, editing might not be so great because I am not able to use an actual pen to edit right now, and I dont have people who can voice that 08:02 can I see your nexo custom? 08:02 what do you mean by nexo custom? 08:04 test 08:04 working 08:04 Dang it. 08:04 Made everyone wake up. 08:04 The custom you siad looks like Nexo Knights 08:05 Made everyone wake up. 08:06 i mean its nnot that like nexo knights, it have a samilliar concept with the enxo powers and one samillair plot point and main knight collors (except the orange) 08:06 Why did I move to my gf's parents, I dunno. 08:07 xd 08:07 lol 08:07 I'm glad, that I'll leave it soon. 08:08 Tomorrow. 08:08 You just want to be closer to the LEGO 08:08 I'll head to Copenhagen. 08:09 Sorry my chat keeps freezing 08:09 for some reason 08:09 cool @shiva 08:09 Toa, the same 08:14 Here's awful. 08:14 The cat is walking. 08:14 And frights me. 08:14 to it is also freezing for me 08:17 I think Highland Battler is based on Stormcloaks. 08:17 'sup. 08:17 hi 08:18 i haven't been on here in like 4-5 years' 08:18 then welcome back 08:19 thnx. ill be back 08:19 back 08:20 what are y'all talking about 08:22 I stayed in the house of my gf's parents. 08:22 In Aarhus. 08:23 And I've just made everyone wake up. 08:23 Accidentally. 08:23 been playing the drums? 08:24 jokes 08:24 Nope. 08:24 Closed the doors. 08:25 I don't know how, but it was loud. 08:25 Now, there's a cat walking in the dark. 08:25 And it scares me. 08:27 I don't like their house. 08:27 And I'm glad, I'll head to Copenhagen tomorrow. 08:27 cool 08:31 Also I'm gonna make Customs about my Comic Universe and Cinematic Universe. 08:32 It was started in Custom:Dimension Traveler btw 08:33 nice 08:33 Gtg 08:33 Bye 08:33 o/ 08:34 bye 08:35 How're you? 08:36 me? 08:36 yes 08:37 im ok u? 08:38 great thanks 08:38 back 08:38 wb 08:39 i just cut my leg yesterday 08:39 nasty 08:39 yh 08:41 i feel through this hole that was created in my garage 08:41 *fell 08:44 Well I had something go in my eye the other day, scratched the cornea according to the opticians 08:45 that sux 08:45 I'll be on eyedrops for the next few days 08:46 Should I add my Doctor Who customs here? 08:46 sure 08:46 I might do a video game just so I don't have to add 2 pages 08:47 I made all the Doctors and all the Masters 08:47 cool 08:48 cool 08:48 thanks 08:49 ur welcome 08:56 so... 2017 06 12